


Aku Cinta Kamu

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fancy!Alec, Fluff, It's also very cheesy and sappy, M/M, Magnus is fancy as well.... like always, Magnus saying three very important words, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “Aku cinta kamu,” breathed out Magnus, too caught up in the moment and Alec perked up at those words, not knowing the meaning of them, but they sounded important. "It means, I love you," explained Magnus.





	Aku Cinta Kamu

Alec was going through Magnus’ closet, searching for something interesting to wear. The two of them were going to a warlock party, Alec beyond excited to be going with Magnus since he had never been to a warlock’s party before and he wanted to make a good impression. Because he had nothing fancy to wear from his own closet, Magnus agreed to lend him some of his own clothes and the hunter couldn’t be happier about it. While Magnus was getting ready in the bathroom, applying his usual makeup and styling hair, Alec was searching through Magnus’ clothes and in the end decided to go with a dark blue shirt, which had a diamond pattern on it. Alec liked it because it wasn’t too much, but the pattern on it pushed him kind of out of his comfort zone and he decided to challenge himself a little bit.

Since he was wearing Magnus’ shirt, he decided to pick himself out trousers as well, going with a simple black ones and he quickly stripped his own clothes off, putting on the trousers, which fit perfectly and he smiled when he put on the button up shirt, slowly buttoning it down and he then stepped in front of the mirror, smiling sheepishly when he saw himself in the mirror and he sighed happily. Magnus’ clothes fit perfectly and they looked quite good on him. He then looked at his hair, which looked like a mess and quickly combed through it with his fingers, making himself look a bit more decent and he then straightened himself up, looking himself again and he felt like a million bucks.

Magnus, who stepped out of the bathroom, whistled when he saw the sight of his boyfriend, who was still looking himself in the mirror and he grinned, because he could see that Alec was admiring himself, which wasn’t that surprising. He was wearing his clothes after all, which looked amazing. Alec turned around when he heard the warlock’s whistle and gave him a lopsided smile, a faint blush on his cheeks and he was looking at Magnus to see his reaction. He wondered if Magnus also thought he looked good, because he couldn’t stop looking at himself in the mirror.

“You look good in my clothes,” commented Magnus and stepped a bit closer to Alec, folding his arms on top of his chest and grinned when he saw that the collar of the shirt was kind of crooked. Alec smiled proudly at the compliment and his eyes grew when Magnus came closer and lifted one of his hands. “Can I fix this?” asked Magnus softly, pointing to the crooked collar and Alec nodded, feeling kind of stupid that he didn’t see that himself, but then again, he didn’t mind Magnus fixing his clothes. It made him feel… special, in a weird way.

“Yeah,” said Alec softly and his eyes were fixed on Magnus as the other was slowly fixing his collar, Alec’s body heating up when he felt Magnus fingers gently grazing against his neck. Magnus looked amazing, as always, of course. But that day he was literally glowing. The tips of his hair were blue and purple, his eyeshadow purple as well, the eyeliner quite thick, which did wonders for his dark eyes. Alec reminded himself to stop staring and he then cleared his throat when Magnus pulled back a little bit, looking at Alec. “Is it now, um, better?” asked Alec softly and Magnus placed a finger on top of his own lips, thinking.

Alec looked amazing, yes. But something was missing. “Much better, angel, yes,” said Magnus and Alec felt weight lifting off his shoulders. “Would you like to wear a tie with that, Alexander?” asked Magnus and Alec shrugged. He wasn’t a big fan of ties to be honest, but if Magnus thought that one would make the outfit look complete, then so be it.

“I’m not a big fan of them,” commented Alec and Magnus nodded, knowing of another – better – way to make his boyfriend look even more irresistible. He wanted others to look at Alexander when they would be at the party. He wanted them to be jealous of him. Magnus wasn’t proud of himself to be thinking like that, but he wanted to show Alec off to others and he couldn’t really help himself. Magnus looked up and saw that Alec was patiently waiting for him to continue, chuckling softly.

“That’s okay. I’ll try something different then,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Okay. Fashion is your area, so I know I’m in good hands,” said Alec playfully and Magnus smiled up at him.

“You’ll see, I’ll make you look amazing,” said Magnus with a grin and then brought his hands up again, undoing the top button of the shirt Alec was currently wearing and the younger one frowned when Magnus undid one more button. The warlock smirked when he saw the doubt written on Alec’s face, but he gave him a little wink. “Trust me on this one, okay?” asked Magnus and Alec only nodded, hoping that Magnus knew what he was doing, because so far, he wasn’t so convinced.

Magnus then turned on his heels swiftly and walked over to the place he was keeping his necklaces and picked out three different kind of ones. Alec raised his eyebrows when he saw that Magnus was trying to make him wear jewellery and in the end he decided to go along with it. He turned around so that Magnus was able to put the necklaces around his neck. The first one was shorter that the other two and had a little round pendant on the end of it. The other two were longer, one was made out of small dark red and brown beads, while the third one was a long necklace with a simple leaf shaped pendant on the end of it. As Alec turned around, Magnus fixed the necklaces around and he grinned. The two undone buttons of Alec’s shirt made the necklaces pop and he grinned up at Alec. Plus, he was showing some skin, which was always lovely, his beautiful deflect rune out on display and he sighed happily.

“How do I look?” asked Alec and Magnus stepped from the mirror so that Alec could look at him and his eyes widened, because he looked quite good with Magnus’ jewellery on as well. “Oh, that’s not bad at all,” commented Alec and Magnus waggled his eyebrows.

“Right?” asked Magnus and then chuckled when he saw Alec looking around his back, eyes going to the rest of the warlock’s jewellery and he arched an eyebrow, amused. “Interested?” asked Magnus when he noticed where Alec was looking at and the hunter slowly nodded. “You can pick out something else, if you’d like,” said Magnus and snapped with his fingers, opening the other two boxes. “In those two are rings and bracelets, pick whatever your heart desires,” said Magnus and watched Alec going over to the boxes, his eyes shining with curiosity and excitement.

Alec wasn’t much of a jewellery man, but he couldn’t resist when he found Magnus’ rings. Magnus always had so many of them on his fingers and Alec slipped a few of them on his fingers as well, picking out the ones he saw Magnus wearing the most and the warlock grinned when he noticed Alec’s selection. “Would these look with the rest of the outfit?” asked Alec and turned around, wanting Magnus’ advice and the warlock nodded with a smile.

“Perfect choice, angel,” said Magnus and closed the boxes when he saw that Alec was done, watching how Alec went back to the mirror, looking himself in it.

“I look good,” commented Alec and Magnus grinned, but nodded. It was true.

“You look very fancy, I like it,” said Magnus and went closer to Alec. “Can I just…” asked Magnus and reached up with his hands, trying to fix Alec’s hair a little bit and the Shadowhunter nodded, because he needed some help with his messy hair. With a snap of his fingers, Magnus was holding a comb in his hand and was slowly combing through Alec’s hair, Alec staying still, looking down.

It was only then when the realisation hit Alec how close Magnus was to him and he tried his best not to flush, but he couldn’t help himself when a little smile spread across Magnus’ lips as he was done with fixing his hair. Magnus looked up at Alec’s eyes and he let out a happy sigh, making the comb disappear and he placed his hands on top of Alec’s shoulders, biting into his lower lip, fingers digging into the other’s shoulders and he couldn’t look away. Alec looked stunning. He always did, but now he was just _wow._

And they were going to a warlock party. Together. Finally Magnus wasn’t going to show up alone, like he usually did on parties like that. Sure, he had many friends there, but it was going to be different that time. Also, he felt special that Alec agreed to go with him, because he was going to share a part of himself that was important to him. Alec was going to meet people that were important in his life and Magnus felt his stomach making a flip, his smile so bright that it was ready to melt Alec’s heart, who was now puzzled, because Magnus wouldn’t look away.

“What?” asked Alec softly.

Magnus’ eyes were travelling up and down Alec’s face and he had to bite into his lower lip, because he was smiling way too much. “ _Aku cinta kamu,_ ” breathed out Magnus, too caught up in the moment and Alec perked up at those words, not knowing the meaning of them, but they sounded important. He cocked his head to the side and frowned.

“What does that mean?”

Magnus was snapped back to reality and his eyes widened when he realised that he started talking in his first language. That never happened, it was rare that he lost himself in a moment so much that he went back to speaking his first language. Magnus felt his cheeks redden and he looked down, dragging his tongue over his lower lip and he smiled sheepishly. “It means, I love you,” whispered Magnus and Alec’s heart skipped a beat.

“O-oh,” said Alec and then smiled. “In what language?”

“Indonesian,” whispered Magnus and looked back up. “It’s, um, my first language,” he then added and Alec’s smile widened. “Your currently look made me lose control over what language I was speaking,” joked Magnus, but there was a tone of seriousness in that joke and Alec grinned happily, strangely proud of himself. “I can’t wait to introduce you to my friends,” said Magnus then and Alec nodded.

“I love you too, Magnus,” said Alec simply and Magnus’ smile was so bright that it would be able to light up the entire place. “And I can’t wait to meet your friends as well,” he added. “I’m sure I’ll like them and-” started explaining Alec, voice trailing off when Magnus gently held him by the back of his neck and leaned up to kiss him softly, Alec applying more pressure to the kiss and it was Magnus who broke the kiss, because he wanted to make it to the party in time!

“We should go get going,” said Magnus and Alec gave him a little nod, watching Magnus create a portal, which was going to take him straight to that party and Magnus then rubbed his palms together when the portal was opened. He then offered a hand to Alec, who happily took it, linking their fingers together. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” breathed out Alec and chuckled when Magnus eagerly pulled him into the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come follow me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) if you'd like ^^


End file.
